No Ordinary Care Kid
by Xx1DxLUVx24xX
Summary: No-one ever likes to be the new kid especially when you're the new kid with a secret. Not very good at writing summaries, better inside. Pls click. Potential Liam/Elektra/OC triangle! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: The new kid arrives

No-one ever likes to be the new kid especially when you're the new kid with a secret.

_In this story Liam doesn't know about Jack, Sapphire has moved out and Jody does not live at Elmtree House._

It had been a normal day at Elmtree House; there were small squabbles over anything and everything, including over the TV, over the last biscuits and over who is better, Boys or Girls? (…Well Liam or Elektra). Apart from the everyday nonsense it was a quiet day that was until there was a loud knock on the door followed by several more knocks. The children were oblivious due to the very intense game of pool between Liam and Elektra happening in the games room so Tracy went to open the door and in fell a dark haired boy. He regained his balance and lifted his head revealing his tanned complexion and green eyes.

He wore ripped jeans and a black t-shirt covered by dark leather jacket, after taking one sweep of the hallway he extended his hand to Tracy and said, "All right? Name's Jay Healey." The boy, Jay, looked about 15 while a middle-aged man looking quite dishevelled interrupted Tracy before she could speak, "Yeah, yeah there's time for introductions later, right now I need to get out of the freezing cold." He pushed Jay forward and walked in before Tracy had said a word.

By now they had acquired an audience, the kids had hid behind the wall after they heard the man shout, apart from Rick, Liam and Elektra. They didn't have many visitors so anyone who walked through the door seemed interesting.

Mike appeared from the office and said, "Aah you must be Jamie," he pointed towards to the green-eyed boy, Jamie replied, "Actually it's Jay, but yeah sure." "And you are?" Mike said before turning towards middle-aged man.

"Michael Lawson," he shook Mike's hand, "I'm Jamie's social worker," he said with an obvious tone before inviting himself into the office. "Of course, well umm, I'm Mike Milligan," Mike replied before raising his eyebrows at Tracy who just shrugged and herded the kids back into the room.

"Oh my god," Carmen squealed, "did you see his eyes; they were glistening green, aaaahhh!" Rich shifted in his seat and gave the snooker ball a death-glare.

Tyler mimicked Carmen, "Oh My God, I know and his Irish accent is just perfect!"

She rolled and her eyes and just retorted, "Tyler I am NOT American."

"Anyway onto more important things," Tracy started to announce, "Jay will probably introduce him to you but I'll just say he'll be staying in Toby's old room." With that Tracy left and the kids went back to their mindless chatter. But all went quiet when Jay walked in holding a guitar case in one hand and a music magazine in the other. Carmen was the first to get up; she walked over to him and said with a huge grin, "Hi I'm Carmen, what's your name." She knew this sounded very kiddie-like but went along with it. It took Jay a couple of minutes to realise what was happening, but replied, "Hi, uuh my name's Jay." Carmen closing the big gap between them responded, "Well…I'll just introduce you to everyone. This is Lily, she only stays here when her dad's on a rest, and next to her is Tee. The boy on the computer is Tee's brother Johnny; the two on the sofa are Rick and Tyler and next to them are Frank, Harry and Gus. The two playing pool at the back are Liam and Elektra."

For the first time since he had walked in Elektra looked up from her game of pool with Liam and did a double take. Jay set his guitar case down and made his way towards the spare seat Carmen had cleared for him, well pushed Tyler out of. He took off his jacket and threw on the floor when his phone fell out and started playing his latest playlist out loud. He darted towards the phone, picking it up and cutting the music off before it got to the chorus. "Sorry, I forgot it was there," he apologized before Elektra spoke up, "Was that The Subways?" **(A/N I know cool band name, they are real by the way.)** After placing his jacket on to the coat stand and making sure his phone was in his jean pocket he replied, "Yeah, they're amazing." Carmen having no idea who they were talking about just nodded her head, "Yeah, I know so cool." The kids stifled a laugh. Jay carried on, "They're even better in concert." Elektra's mouth was wide open which then turned into a frown, "You've seen them concert, I tried but didn't get tickets." The room was quiet, everyone focused on Elektra making conversation, and this was a rare moment. The two teens realised everyone was paying attention to them; Elektra finished the conversation by yelling to the ceiling, "Finally someone with real taste in music!" There were shouts of disagreement but Elektra just turned around and carried on playing pool with a dumbstruck Liam, who was still trying to compute what just happened.

A smirk emerged on Jay's face as he thought to himself, "I'm gonna like living here."

**Please review! Should I continue? Any ideas about Jay's**_** secret**_**?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed, here is the chapter two. Also thanks to my cousins who helped me when I had writer's block.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

The next day seemed to go by quite slowly. Everyone was quiet at breakfast, apart from Carmen, they seemed to have all forgotten about Jay until he came down in the morning in a short sleeved t-shirt and shorts even though it was winter and the rest of them were trying to get warm in their dressing gowns. Everyone was downstairs apart from Elektra.  
>His hair was sticking out in all directions as he scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. "Where's the cereal?" he yawned. Johnny pointed towards the higher cupboard; Jay walked over to it, inspected it then turned around. "Even I know this is booby-trapped and I'm half asleep!" He laughed. Just then Elektra walked in, grabbed a bowl and yanked open the cupboard and before anyone could say anything she was covered in flour and eggs.<p>

"I think that was meant for me," Jay said before she yelled for Mike who came running in. Trying to stop himself from laughing he asked Elektra what happened.  
>"Who did this?" Mike said in between laughs. The kids all looked at each other before Liam chuckled and said, "Well of course it was me, who else would it be?"<br>Elektra looked for the nearest thing she could find and flung it straight at Liam who got hit right on his head. It was only a sponge so it didn't hurt, but there was nothing else to throw.

She stormed upstairs when she heard the children erupt in laughter.  
>While Elektra was upstairs, Mike thought it would be a good time for Jay to get to know everyone. But before he could object, Jay was asked question after question about himself. "Where are you from?" Carmen asked an obvious question. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Tee asked before being stared at by her older protective brother Johnny, but everyone wanted to know, due to them being so nosey. "No, not at the moment," he replied when all the boys cursed in their heads or in Liam's case out loud. He let out a nervous chuckle and asked Jay with a straight face "Why are you in care?" This caught everyone's attention but thankfully Gina shouted "LUNCH!"<p>

The kids were all sat round the table when Elektra came in. She had managed to get the flour and the smell of eggs out of her hair. There was one seat left in between Liam and Jay, "Oh, goodie," Elektra said under her breath before walking over to the spare seat. The kids had their usual chats with each other followed by a small debate over anything that happened that day. Elektra heard a voice call her name and saw it was Jay. She raised her eyebrows and asked what he wanted. "Sorry about earlier, you know with the eggs and flour but I wondering if you wanted to come with me to see this cool new band later at Envy." Elektra was surprised she always keeps herself to herself and doesn't usually talk to anyone from the dumping ground. She smiled and nodded her head.

**Elektra's POV**

After lunch, I asked Jay when it was and he said it was at half-ten but would be going on all night, there was no way Mike was going to let us go. We decided the only way of getting there was to sneak out. After discussing how we were going to get out, I went upstairs and realised everyone was downstairs and Liam's door was wide open. "Time for a little payback," I whispered. I then thought to myself, _Stop talking to yourself_.

**No-One's POV**

While this was happening Liam was downstairs wondering what Elektra and Jay were talking about. "Liam, what's wrong?" Frank asked realising Liam was staring at Jay, "why are you staring at Jay?" Liam suddenly snapped out of it and returned to planet earth. "Oh, it's nothing but something doesn't seem right about that Jay kid. Do you know what he was talking to Elektra about?" Liam asked hoping for an answer but Frank shrugged. They carried on their game of cards when Mike came in the room and told Jay he had a phone call. Liam followed him making sure no-one could see him and tried to listen to the conversation. It was hard trying to find out what he was talking about with only knowing half of the conversation. Liam had heard Jay say "It's fine I'm coming tonight…Don't worry I'll find a way of getting out." Before Liam had time to get back into the other room he saw Jay standing in front of him, "Hear anything interesting?" Liam stood up scratching his head, "What are you up to? Jay hadn't heard him and just walked off in to the opposite room

Meanwhile, Elektra tiptoed into Liam's room and looked for anything she could use against him. She did a quick sweep of the room and found nothing, until...

_What does Elektra find? Why is Jay in care? Any ideas anyone wants to suggest, please review! :) Need some OCs for next chapter! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Woops, sorry guys. I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 again instead of chapter 3. Thanks LozziepopBabyXxX for telling and for the OC!

Thanks to luluboo1 for their idea. Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions as well. Please keep reading and reviewing!

_Meanwhile, Elektra tiptoed into Liam's room and looked for anything she could use against him. She did a quick sweep of the room and found nothing, until..._

she saw something poking out of the wardrobe. She walked over to it, pulled it out and examined it. It was ratty old teddy bear with a letter stuck to the side. She didn't bother reading it but threw the bear into her room and onto her bed to use for revenge later. "Revenge is sweet," and again the thought popped into her head _SERIOUSLY, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!_

**ELEKTRA'S POV**  
>I came downstairs to see an extremely intense game of pool happening between Liam and Jay. "You know...you could just give up now," Jay told an irritated Liam. I guess he had to win to protect his title and 'rep.' His rep is gonna be pretty bruised when I show the guys that Liam O'Donovan has a TEDDY BEAR! I laughed in my head; well I thought it was in my head. "What are you laughing about?" Johnny asked staring at me along with the rest of the kids. "Oh...you'll find out soon," I replied and with that I walked over to the sofa, sat down and switched on the TV after receiving confused from Johnny and others who heard me.<p>

**JAY'S POV**  
>What is up with Liam why did he want to have a game of pool with me so badly? Is he obsessed with me or something...staring at me earlier, trying to cover me in flour and eggs, listening in on my phone calls and now this! When Elektra walked in she had a smug look on her face. I wonder what she did, I can ask her later. Oh Yeah! I'm going to see that band with her tonight, I definitely have to try and impress her now. I hit three balls in one after the other, yes! Liam is now staring at me it<em> AGAIN<em>; there is no way he was going to win.

**NO-ONE'S POV**  
>After witnessing two more rematches the kids had grown tired and went to bed. Only Frank, Rick, Liam, Jay and Elektra were left downstairs watching a TV. It had been another hour of mindless TV watching before the kids were sent to bed by Gina. Jay and Elektra shared a look whilst going up the stairs. Liam looked at them with a what-the-heck-is-going-on look before asking Frank and Rick, "Do yous two know what's going on with them?" They both shook their heads, "No...jealous are we?" Rick laughed and headed into his room. Liam called after him, "Nah, course not. Why would I be jealous? Hahaha!" but Rick didn't hear.<br>It had been three hours since the kids were sent to bed and everyone was asleep, well not everyone. Liam heard a noise and decided to see what it was. He grabbed the torch he usually used to sneak out. He crept out of his room and into the hall. He moved the torch around to see what was happening. He flashed light past the door and saw a figure; he shone the light again and saw it was just Elektra. 

**LIAM'S POV**  
>I saw Elektra wearing her signature blue, a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans and a dark blue top. "What the heck are you doing?" I whispered as loud as I could. "None of your business," she snapped at me. She turned around to face me, showing that she had done up her hair and had put make-up on, although it looked natural. That was not the same girl who pushed me over the table when she first got here; she was gorgeo...Whoa, Liam snap out of it! Then I heard the voice with the Irish accent that irritated me so much. "Who are you talking to Lex?" Jay said in a soft voice. LEX? He's only just got here and he's already calling people by their nicknames. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Elektra waved her hand in front of our faces and I said "You two better get to bed before Gina wakes up and goes mental." Jay scoffed and said as quite as possible, "Never mind him, are you coming Lex? If we don't leave now we'll miss it." What was he on about? Before I realised what he meant I heard the big window in the bathroom open and close. They are definitely going to get in trouble.<p>

Will Jay and Elektra get caught? When will Elektra use the teddy as revenge? Will they ever stop playing pool? Find out next time!  
>That's chapter three...what did you think? R&amp;R! (Is the length all right?)<p> 


	4. The Prank

Chapter 4, thought I'd update today because I'm so amazingly nice (I was bored).

**ELEKTRA'S POV**

It was quarter to eleven when we got to the club. There were lots of people standing outside waiting to get it. Most of them were older than us around 18 and 20, but there were some people who looked about the same age as us. We decided to wait in the queue, it was another 10 minutes before they let us in. I didn't realise how crowded it was going to be, it's basically one giant mosh pit. "You all right?" Jay asked me, I must have had a weird look on my face, I just nodded as we made our way to the middle of the floor. The band started to play and the whole room felt like it was shaking. Jay took hold of my hand and winked at me, _he winked at me! Did he wink or was it just a twitch...? _Even if it wasn't a wink I felt more relaxed, we jumped around and we even did some moshing! The band played loads of songs, but they had a break halfway through.

We went outside for some air, and personal space, when Jay turned to me with a tense look on his face, "We should probably get back in now." "It's only been a couple of minutes, what's the hurry?" I said before turning to sit down on the street, thankfully it hadn't been raining. "Yeah, what's the hurry Jay?" a girl around our age with dyed red hair asked. I had to say something, no-one copies what I say. "And who are you?" I said with a stern voice, she backed down a little. Wow, I guess I still have _it_ from being a Cobra, or I'm just a loud-mouth. Although she didn't give up that easily, "Your worst nightmare, that's who," she snapped at me. "Okay, well somebody clearly has some issues. I don't know if you've heard of the gang the Cobras, well…I basically started that," I said. That should shut her up.

I was wrong and now we are running away from 3 girls, two with bad dyed hair, who would have thought that I, Elektra ex-Cobra, would be running from 3 girls. I looked to my left and saw Jay, he shouted to me, "I guess she hasn't heard of the Cobras!" I tried to roll my eyes but it's not the best idea whilst running I nearly face planted on the floor. I looked at Jay again and mouthed _Elmtree, _we both split up, both going to the dumping ground but different ways.

I managed to lose the one that came after me, I'm not sure about Jay. I've been waiting for 10 minutes and there's no sign of him. I took my phone out and dialled his number. I heard his phone ring but I couldn't see him, "Jay…Jay…" no reply, "are you there?" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I let out a shriek but the hand covered my mouth. I turned around and saw it was just Jay. "God, you scared me half to death," I hit him and he made a puppy dog face, "why did you do that…your hands are cold." We made our way to the back window, "Well you know what they say, cold hands warm heart." _Ohmygod, ohmygod, he's gonna kiss me_. We both leant in but a torch shone on our faces. I turned to see the person shining the light, thinking it was Mike but it was…it was Liam. I'm gonna kill him when we get in. "Oi, you two get in now before I go back to bed and you get caught!" he tried to whisper, but it just turned into a shout. "Come on then Lex, time to get back to reality," Jay said to me when we got to the kitchen door. We crept as quiet as possible up the stairs, hearing Gina snore at full volume no-one would have known if we were running around. We got Jay's door and he said to me, "I had fun, we should do it again some time." I just nodded, knowing that whatever came out of my mouth would have made me sound stupid. He shut his door and then I turned to Liam, I gave him my scariest face and then he ran off to his room. I walked back to my room with a million things running through my mind. _He had fun…with me. He said we should do it again some time. We were going to kiss, but Liam ruined it. Why was he awake and he would have seen us before we were going to kiss but NOOO, he decided to shine the light in our face at that exact moment. I am going to KILL Liam O'Donovan!_

THE NEXT DAY – **NO-ONE'S POV**

All the kids were downstairs, apart from Elektra, Jay and Liam, sitting in the kitchen thinking of a way to get back at Liam and Elektra for all the pranks they pulled on them.

"How are we going to prank Liam and Elektra?" Tyler thought out loud what everyone else was thinking in their heads. Rick replied, "It doesn't matter how exactly, it just has to be memorable, well memorable for them." A number of 'uhhs' and umms' were made but no actual suggestions. Five more minutes went by until Johnny piped up, "We could lock them in the toy cupboard!" The kids all agreed just in time for Elektra to enter the room. "What's going on?" she said realising everyone was now looking at her. A series of 'nothing's were said, she raised her eyebrows but carried on playing on her phone. Jay walked in a couple of minutes later and sat next to Elektra. Once Liam had come downstairs, Mike came in and made an announcement, "Everyone listen up! Poppy is coming back, so she will be rooming with Tee. I would also like to say, this morning Gina found the big bathroom window slightly open and the kitchen door wide open. Whoever did that had better own up, now or later." "Who's Poppy?" Jay asked Elektra. "Just this care kid who used to live here but she got fostered, guess it didn't work out." Elektra replied. With that the two walked out and went to Elektra's room. Liam and Frank left as well, they wanted to think of a new way to make money.  
>"So...how are we going to trick them into the cupboard?" Lily said who had decided to join in. "We could ask Elektra to get us a board game from one of the higher shelves and do the same with Liam." Johnny said thinking out loud. The kids couldn't think of anything better so agreed with this idea.<p>

**Later on...**  
>The girls decided they would work on Elektra and the boys Liam. "Elektra...could you get us the game on the highest shelf?" Carmen asked a very bored looking Elektra. She just huffed and grunted, but Carmen was prepared. "If you don't I'll play Justin Bieber REALLY loud!" (I don't have anything against JB). Elektra got up and went up the stairs to the toy cupboard...<br>Meanwhile, the boys were sat in Rick and Tyler's room. "So...what shall we play?" Liam asked, getting bored with every second. "We could play cards…Oh no, Gina cleared them away into the toy cupboard. Someone's going to have to get it," Johnny said in the fakest voice ever. "Not it!" everyone, except Liam, shouted. "All right, all right. I'll get them then shall I?" Liam said whilst walking out of the room.

Liam had reached the stairs when he saw Jay a couple of steps behind him. He didn't take any notice of Jay and walked towards the toy cupboard. He saw it was open and that Elektra was looking for the girls' game. Liam walked in, so did Jay, however Jay did not see Elektra. But before anyone could say anything the door shut behind them, leaving Jay, Liam and Elektra locked in the toy cupboard.

That was chapter 4! Did you like? Did you hate it? REVIEW comments, ideas and criticism, anything is welcome and helpful!

UNTIL NEXT TIME…

~ xLUVxHoAx24x ~


	5. Locked In

Sorry for taking ages, I had serious writer's block, but thanks for the reviews, I forgot to say in chapter 4 the kids were pranking Liam and Elektra because of all the times Liam and Elektra have pranked/scammed them which in my story is A LOT! Well here we go, enjoy… 

**JAY'S POV**

We have only been here five minutes and we've already given up shouting for help, we thought that one of the grownups would have noticed we were gone. I only followed Liam in here to make sure he wouldn't snitch on me and Elektra, but now I'm stuck in a cupboard with Liam and…and…Elektra. Hey this might now be as bad as I thought.

10 MINUTES LATER (say it like a dalek)

We are still stuck in the toy cupboard, we're trying to keep ourselves entertained by playing the tons of board games in the _toy _cupboard. We played Monopoly, The Game Of Life, and even Scrabble, this was a last resort. After we had played most of the board games Elektra that we should play Truth or Dare, but seeing as we couldn't do many dares it was mainly truth.  
>Liam found a pencil in one of the baskets and spun it. It kept spinning until it landed on Liam. "Liam, truth or..." but before Elektra could finish Liam quickly said, "Truth," scared of what Elektra would have done if it was a dare. "Okay truth…Jay what do you think?" Elektra turned to me. I really didn't care, but I thought I'd just say the first thing that would come to mind. "What was the last song you played on your phone?" I asked.<p>

**NO-ONE'S POV**

Liam's face fell, "uhh, well umm." "Well spit it out!" Elektra snapped at him. "Okay, okay…" Liam started but his voice fell quiet, "One Thing by One Direction." Jay and Elektra laughed as soon as he said this. **(I have absolutely nothing against 1D, just the first people I thought of) **"What…it's catchy," Liam said in a defensive tone. Once they had finished laughing Liam spun the pencil and it landed on Elektra. "Time for a bit of pay back," Liam said in a menacing tone. Elektra was anxious, _what is Liam going to ask_ she thought. "How many people have you dated?" Liam finally decided to ask. Elektra was confused. Why had Liam asked this, she thought he would ask her something...well something else. She had to think about this. Should she exaggerate or be honest? Jay wanted to know the answer, he wasn't a very patient person. "Lex...are you there?" he said, sounding irritated that she was taking a while to answer. Whilst waiting for her answer he started to sing, "So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead…" after realising what he was singing he looked down and face palmed. "Told you it was catchy," Liam said with a cheeky grin and matter-of-factly voice.

_Urgh...LEX. Why did I ask that question and why do I REALLY wanna know the answer? Oh man...I wish she'd just answer the question and put me out of my misery, and by the looks of it Jay's misery too. Why is she taking so long...how many guys has she actually dated? _Liam thought to himself.

Elektra was finally ready to answer, started to say _four _but when she saw the boys' faces she pretended to be counting until she said, "Well about 7,8,9ish." Liam and Jay looked puzzled, "What does 7,8,9ish mean?" Jay asked. She replied, "Some of them…were like a one-time thing." This was not at all true, in fact Elektra hasn't even had her first kiss. Unless you count walking into Jordan Fisher head first and accidentally hitting your lips into his. But thankfully, for Elektra, the two boys believed her. She spun the pencil and it landed in between Liam and Jay, so she spun it again and it landed on Jay. Before Elektra could ask Jay what Liam had asked her, Liam leapt at the chance to find out more about Jay, "Why are you in care?" Jay was apprehensive about answering the question, he hadn't told anyone before, because no-one really cared. Elektra saw his face, realising he did not want to answer the question, she intervened. "Guys genius idea, why don't we just ring Tracy or the office. We have to have their numbers anyway for emergencies. And this definitely an emergency, if I have to stay in this cupboard any longer, I'm going to burst!" Elektra said in one breath. "Whoa Elektra, chill out…" Liam said as he tried to calm the stressed out girl, "great idea and everything, but do you have your phone?" She shook her head, Liam felt his pockets and cursed, he had left his phone in his room. They both cursed under the breath and looked at Jay, they raised their eyebrows. He checked both of his front pockets of his jeans but couldn't find it, he reached round to check his back pockets, he lifted his head up and grinned as he pulled out his phone. They dialled Tracy's number but it went straight to voicemail. They rang the office. One…two…three…four rings until Gina picked up. Elektra grabbed the phone and gain in one breath explained what had happened.

Gina came upstairs, let the three teens out and went back downstairs looking for the other kids and an explanation. Elektra ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Liam was about to walk away when Jay grabbed him and pinned up against the wall, "You're not gonna tell on me and Lex, are you?" Liam struggled to get out of his grip, "Who do you think you are?" Liam replied. Jay tightened his grip, "You have no idea," he said in a menacing tone, "Well, are you gonna tell?" Liam managed to push Jay away, "Course not, I'm not a snitch!" he said with a spiteful tone. He walked downstairs to find Frank and muttered under his breath _'nutter.' _**(Remind you of anything, 'nutter.')**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Please tell me what you though! Next chapter will include Poppy, mentioned in the previous chapter.**

**Until then**

**~ Xx1DxLUVx24xX ~**


	6. Familiar Face

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating for – exams, school, more exams and more school. Not sure about this chapter, I'm just getting back into the story so it might seem a bit rigid. Poppy is introduced and some other things are uncovered not all is revealed though in this chapter. Anyone watch The Dumping Ground on Friday?**

**Anyway on with the show (well chapter...)**

Liam's POV  
>Who is he to try and boss me around? Of course I would never snitch on anyone but he can't go around threatening people! Everyone else can't see who he really is and he's definitely hiding something, especially how he got put into care... I'm going to have to think of a way to find out more about him but Gina's calling for everyone, more like screeching. Poppy must have got here.<p>

No-one's POV  
>"Everyone, Poppy's just in the office things didn't work put with her foster family so she's coming back and will be rooming Tee," Mike said as a average height girl walked in, she had ginger hair with green highlights and was wearing a purple flowery playsuit with grey tights and a grey cardigan. She had big green headphones on and was playing her music so loud you could hear it from across the room. As Tee and Carmen went to say hello to their old friend Poppy ran up the stairs past everyone and shut the door to Tee's room. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged thinking she just needed some time to calm down.<p>

Jay's POV  
>I swear I've seen that girl before. Didn't she used to go to one of my old care homes, Stafford House? Yeah, her name's Poppy...Poppy...Poppy...Butler of course! I guess the green highlights threw me off a bit. She was so annoying and we didn't part on the best of terms. She kind of threw a bowl of pasta and jug of water at me. I better make sure she doesn't tell anyone anything about me.<p>

Liam's POV  
>I have found a way to find some information on Jay all I need are some accomplices...Frank, Rick and Tyler. After telling the three of them the plan we went downstairs while I went outside remembering my phone. Rick and Tyler started a fake fight, and then Frank went and got Mike, Gina and Tracy from the office. Once they had gone to break up the fight, Frank opened the window and I climbed in. I looked for Jay's file, when I found it I took out my phone and took pictures of the first couple of pages but I could hear Mike coming back so I quickly shoved the file back in the drawer and dived out of the window managing to scratch my hand on a screw. I climbed up the drainpipe and climbed through the window. I jumped in, turned around and realised this wasn't my room, it was Elektra's. Thankfully she wasn't there so I thought I might as well have a look around. I remembered where she kept her diary so went over to her bed and flipped over the pillow and found the blue lightning covered book. <em>"Why did I lie about how many people I've been out with and why did Liam ask, I bet he just wanted to make fun of me. It was kind of fun being stuck in the toy cupboard with jay but I don't understand what he was hiding when Liam asked him why he's in care. To be honest I didn't tell anyone for ages, he has only been here nearly two weeks so I guess everything's fine and he will tell me or anyone when he wants."<em>  
>I threw the diary back under the pillow and ran out the room when I heard someone come up the stairs. I slipped into my room and was about to open up the pictures when Elektra burst into my room and shouted, "Was it you? Well? Did you go in my room and look in my diary again?" I wasn't sure what to say, she seemed very annoyed. There wasn't anything that I read which would explain why she was so annoyed. Before I could say anything she said, "Oh don't try and make up an excuse, you're the only one who would do something like that. So, which bit did you read?" This time I replied, "Only the bit about being in the toy cupboard," the answer seemed to give her some relief. What had she written that caused her to be irritated about me reading it? Before I had a chance to say anything else Elektra walked out of my room and slammed the door behind her.<p>

Elektra's POV  
>Thank god Liam didn't read the pages from a couple of weeks. Most of the pages from before Jay arrived talks about how I like 'like' Liam O'Donovan. I'm so relieved he didn't see any of those pages. Since Jay arrived my life has been full exciting new things, which is how I want it. Jay is much more like me than Liam; I don't know what I feel for him. Well we are going out tonight to hopefully my feelings will be made clear by then.<p>

**Not my best chapter but just building up to other events later on.**

**So why is Jay in care? How come Poppy threw food at Jay? Will Elektra find out what she feels for Jay? Questions which will be answered soon.**

**Until next time...**

**Xx1DxLUVx24xX**


End file.
